DC Super-Stars Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Paul Levitz | Writer2_1 = Jack C. Harris | Penciler2_1 = Juan Ortiz | Inker2_1 = Bob Smith | Colourist2_1 = Liz Berube | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Legion of Super-Heroes: "The Secret of the Quintile Crystal" | Synopsis2 = Superboy learns of the Legion's first case, in which the three original Legionnaires had to recover the Quintile Crystal from an alien ambassador who had stolen it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Lord Lorval Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Paul Levitz | Writer3_1 = Paul Levitz | Penciler3_1 = Joe Staton | Inker3_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist3_1 = Anthony Tollin | Letterer3_1 = Ben Oda | StoryTitle3 = Huntress: "From Each Ending... A Beginning!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * (daughter of Batman and Catwoman) Antagonists: * "Silky" Cernak (a former member of Catwoman's gang) Other Characters: * * * Locations: * (Earth-Two) **Gotham City Civic Center ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "From Each Ending... A Beginning!" ** This story is the first appearance of the Huntress. The Huntress will soon become a member of the Justice Society of America and an associate of Infinity, Inc. She appears next in ''All-Star Comics'' #69 (published concurrently with this issue). All-Star Comics #69 is sometimes credited as Huntress' first appearance, but she actually appears for the first time in this issue (this is open for debate, based on actual "on sale" dates). according to several sources, All-Star Comics #69 was released for sale to the public on August 23, 1977 and this issue, DC Super-Stars 17 was released for sale to the public on August 25, 1977; making this issue the Second Appearance of the Huntress. without official records from DC Comics, there is no way to be 100% certain. ** This story reveals the death of the Earth-Two Catwoman. Chronologically, she appeared last in in a story that took place in 1955. ** Flash (Jay Garrick) and Flash (Barry Allen) only appear as cameo headshots used to describe the differences between Earth-One and Earth-Two. ** This story is the first identifiable appearance of "Silky" Cernak, although he presumably appeared, unidentified, in the crowd of henchmen in previous Catwoman stories. ** This issue also includes a one-page Huntress concept sketch of the Huntress by artist Joe Staton. It's right before the story begins. ** This story is reprinted in The Huntress: Darknight Daughter and in the Batman in the Seventies trade paperbacks. It is also reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = * All-Star Comics * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Green Arrow (Volume 3) * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 1) * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 2) * Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 3) | Links = }}